


[vid] Chase You Down

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fanvids, Multi, Romantic Pursuit, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: Steve Rogers: the Bisexual America Deserves.





	[vid] Chase You Down

Ooh Ooh  
Don't let it slip away  
Ooh Ooh  
Don't let it get away

Can you hear me right now  
I got your number  
And I'm callin' you out  
With liquid courage  
I can beat all my doubt  
There's not another  
So I'm chasin' you down  
Chasin' you down

Can you see me right now  
I'm comin' closer  
Think I figured you out  
Not like the others  
You don't play with the crowd  
I've blown your cover  
Now I'm takin' you down  
Takin' you down

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to Killa for helping me figure out what the vid would be, and to mithborien for providing the deleted scenes clip. 
> 
> Feedback and reblogs [on tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/163914771045/my-club-vivid-2017-entry-steve-rogers-the) are adored!
> 
> Notes about the vid are [on Dreamwidth](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/441777.html).


End file.
